


Charming

by Sincerely_Wyvern



Series: 2021 [4]
Category: Leverage, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Wyvern/pseuds/Sincerely_Wyvern
Summary: When the team needed a forger, Alec Hardison knew the man for the job.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Neal Caffrey, Sophie Devereaux & Nathan Ford & Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Series: 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Charming

**Fandoms** : Leverage; and White Collar  
**Main Focus** : Alec Hardison and Neal Caffrey  
**Warnings** : alternate universe; and mentions of crimes  
**Prompt** : (Word) Charming

 **Summary** : When the team needed a forger, Alec Hardison knew the man for the job.

* * *

_Charming_

* * *

“We’re going to create a work of art,” Sophie Devereaux explained to the team. “We’re going to create something _so real_ it will overwhelm his sense.”

“I know _the guy_ ,” Alec Hardison insisted, feeling pride and accomplishment. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and it was _here_ . He knew _the master forger_ , and Neal Caffrey owned him a few favors.

The looks of interest Parker and Eliot Spencer sent him made that feeling of pride increase. Hardison had to bite back a smug grin.

“We don’t need someone else,” Sophie said, a hint of irritation in her voice. “ _You’re_ our forger.”

Hardison’s eyebrows rose as he looked over his teammates. “I’m not a forger,” he explained, shaking his head. “I’m a hacker. There’s a _big_ different.”

Sophie and Nate Ford were quick to try and dismiss his claims, talking over each other in their attempts.

“Look,” Hardison said, cutting both of them off. “I know a guy.” He paused. “Actually, I know _the guy_.”

“Who?” Spencer asked. “One of your little internet friends?”

Parker laughed.

Hardison rolled his eyes. “No,” he replied. “We did a few jobs together.”

That interested everyone. It was rare they discussed past jobs that they each worked with other people. Everyone on the team liked to pretend they hadn’t worked with anyone else before the team.

“Who?” Nate asked, sounding a little interested and trying to look disinterested as he sipped his whiskey.

“You worked with someone else?” Parker demanded, sounding upset.

“Your friend got a name?” Spencer asked.

“Hardison,” Sophie began, her tone soft and smoothing, “we don’t need anyone else. You’ve got this. _We_ believe in you.”

Shaking his head, Hardison took a few seconds to think about his responses. Starting with Sophie, he turned to look at her, saying, “I’m a hacker. I know computers, codes, and electronics. I like it that way. I don’t want to be a forger.”

Next he looked at Parker. “Yes, I have,” he answered. “ _This guy_ is also a great thief, and an accomplished conman. He’s a Jack-of-all-trades.” Not to mention, Neal knew other _very_ useful people.

 _That_ seemed to interest everyone. A Jack-of-all-trades – or a chameleon or a wild ace – was rare. It required someone to be good at multiple things, thinking ahead and strategizing.

“Who?” Nate repeated. Despite his best efforts, he looked interested.

Hardison looked at his teammates – his family – before he stated, “Neal Caffrey.”

Nate’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped his tumbler of whiskey. “ _The_ Neal Caffrey?” he said, disbelieve in his tone. “As in the same Neal Caffrey who stole Raphael’s _St. George and the Dragon_?”

“He beat me to the Graff Pink,” Parker muttered, looking a little annoyed.

“I heard he ran a money laundering scam in the Canary Islands,” Eliot added.

Sophie looked around the table, realizing everyone was interested in Hardison’s friend. She sighed. “At least he’s charming,” she muttered.

Hardison grinned smugly, leaning back in his chair. “Should I call Neal?” he asked.

“Call him,” Sophie confirmed.

Standing up, Hardison took his cell phone out of his back pocket. He walked into his room, wanting some privacy. He scrolling through his contacts until he stopped at _Nicholas Halden_. Pushing the call button, he watched the screen as the call connected before bringing it to his ear.

It rang three times before the call was picked up.

“This better be important,” the voice of Neal Caffrey greeted.

Hardison shrugged. It was just after five in the morning for Neal. “You owe,” he said.

There was laughter. “I remember,” Neal agreed, warmth in his voice. “You need something?”

“Are you available?” Hardison asked. “I need some help with a job.”

Neal was silent for a few minutes. “You or your team?” he questioned.

“Kinda both,” Hardison answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Neal hummed.

Hardison thought about his answer before he explained, “We’re trying to pull off the Mummy’s Tiara, and I was nominated to forger a journal.”

“The Mummy’s Tiara?” Neal repeated, sounding interested.

“You know it?” Hardison shook his head. Of course Neal knew it.

Neal laughed. “I might have experience with it,” he said. “And you as a forger?” he added.

Hardison laughed a little.

“I need some details,” Neal said. “Where are you?”

“London.”

“Really?” There was undeniable excitement in Neal’s voice. “I’m a little bored in New York. Europe sounds nice.”

“How soon can you get here?”

“How soon is a ticket waiting for me?”

Hardison grinned. “I’ll have a first class ticket waiting for Nicholas Halden at JFK within the hour,” he offered.

There was muttering on Neal’s end of the phone call. Hardison couldn’t hear what was being said, but he could hear Neal talking with at least one other person. Knowing Neal, it could be his latest fling or it could be Mozzie.

“Can you make it two?” Neal asked. “One for Nick, and one for Barry Coleridge.”

Hardison agreed before hanging up.

Once the call ended, Hardison switched over to the internet, placing a reservation for two first class tickets on from JFK to London. When the reservation was made, Hardison sent Neal a text message.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that hasn't left me alone. I might add to it or continue, haven't really decided.


End file.
